dnd_recappedfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin
Thorin son of Fargrim and Amber of the stormcaller clan. Stormhold the home of the stormcallers is in the nether Mountain. The mountains are always covered in a raging storm. the storm clouds make it dark at all times. Those who makes their homes here must live under ground safe from the lighting the stormcallers made trade routs to their city by placing metal rods in the ground around the round to keep passing folk to cross the mountains without being hit by lighting. Trade to this city is very common from castle hartwick the stone giants of the castle trade with the dwarfs many different things. The city of the stormcallers is home to about 470 dwarfs. The city goes very deep into the mountain to keep it save from the storm. Deep in the city the mines have Purple Tourmaline. The city itself was build in a big craven found in the mountain the building are built on the walls going up and down on the walls with tonnels going to each level. At the middle of the cravin there is a huge gem that lights the cave. Fargrim the father of Thorin is the head of the mines. Amber the mother of Thorin is part of the storm benders that travel out of the city into the storm to gather things and to see if there's trouble coming or to help those in need. Thorin spent much of his younger years playing around in the mines. One day Thorin and his mother where walking to the mines to get Fargrim and a big bang went off and the sound of rocks falling started to happen.. Rocks start to fall and block the way to the mines was cut off.Amber told Thorin to go get the other stormbenders to help her move the rocks. Thorin was able to find only a few other stormbenders they all start to bend the air to try and push the rocks the rocks start to move very slowly at that point Amber see wind moving fast around Thorin while he is watching the rocks move she tells him to point his hands at the rocks and think of winds out side. Thorin tries it and the wind that was going around him shoots out and hits the rocks after a few hours of moving rocks they open the way to the mines that way the miners in this area can leave. After that day Thorins mother knew he was one with the storm like her and will be able to join the stormbenders. Once Thorin became of age to start the training of the storm she took him peak of the mountain to become the storm like all those who came before them. At the peak of the mountain the storm comes to a vortex and can see up into the storm from the hole 4 air Elemental comes down and sround Thorin and watch him almost judging. the four Elemental touch Thorin at the same time Thorin eyes turn into a raging storm and at that point a lighting bolt slams into Thorin and the Elemental are gone. Thorin turns around to Amber and she smiles when she see his eyes and then her eyes turn into the same storm look and they start to talk about the storm and what it means to be a stormbender for the next few years he spends it under his mother wing getting to know the land and getting know the things that live in the lands Thorin pass his test to become a stormbender the time comes to where Thorin must take his last test. The last test is go out in the world learn about how life is outside of the storm and to return when he feels like he understands the good and the bad of the land.. Amber tells Thorin to travel to neverwinter to start his journey.